


Alphys

by DreadPirateMumbles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadPirateMumbles/pseuds/DreadPirateMumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys owns up to her past mistakes in order to save lives.  Mettaton and Undyne decide what's most important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphys

It was the news of Papyrus’s death that brought them together.

 

\---

 

Alphys’ call- frantic, scared- had each urgently traveling to her lab.

 

\---

 

“T-Thank you both for coming, I…” Alphys gulped. “I wanted to… p-propose a plan. To keep everyone safe, that is.” Alphys motioned to her large monitor. It was trained on the human-creature, as it walked through the outer reaches of Waterfall. “W-We don’t have much time, but… there’s a place, that they won’t... be able to get to. I…” Alphys sighed and turned to Undyne. “Undyne. I haven’t been… honest with you. I know that you’ll think l-less of me once you know my s-secret, but… I hope you can understand.”

Alphys led them both to the ‘restroom.’ Mettaton already knew what lay behind the door, what hid in the basement. He looked towards Undyne, who had been strangely silent. The elevator descended.

 

\---

 

“….Alphys? What are those?”

 

\---

 

They left together. Alphys was busy taking care of the Amalgamates, trying to prepare them for the incoming traffic. He and Undyne were responsible for the evacuations of their specific regions, and Undyne…

Well.

As the Head of the Royal Guard, she already had known what battles lay ahead of her.

The door to the lab wooshed closed, and in an instant, Mettaton was up against the wall, angry fish monster in his face-

“Mettaton. You… you know how this fight will probably end.”

Her grip relaxed, but her face contorted with pain.

“Please. Please take care of Alphys. Make sure that bastard never finds her.” Tears streamed down Undyne’s cheeks.

A pause.

“Of course, darling. Alphys is… one of the people I most want to protect. She may want me to join her down there, but, truthfully…”

 

\---

 

“You’re going to have to do better than that!”

 

\---

 

Mettaton watched Undyne’s battle so that Alphys would not have to. He directed the King to absorb the human SOULs, he locked and shut off the power for the elevator to the True Lab. As the door to the Lab closed behind him, he whispered Undyne’s last words for Alphys, shared with him that fateful night, though he knew they were his own as well.

 

\---

 

An explosion in the distance.

 

\---

 

A short skeleton, face illuminated by a single glowing eye.

 

\---

 

Nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the feels and choppy transitions, but I needed this fic to exist in the fandom, so there you go. There's not nearly enough Mettaton & Alphys friendship fic around here.


End file.
